


Blanket Statement

by Lilys_Eyes



Category: The Smiths
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 09:59:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5201651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilys_Eyes/pseuds/Lilys_Eyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Johnny sleeps, Morrissey worries...because of course he does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blanket Statement

John Maher slept. On the floor. With his head on a stack of Vinyls, a selection from Steven`s very own collection, which probably wouldn`t improve from being squashed together like that. Steven`s brow furrowed in mild disapproval, he should wake the boy, he really should. Propping himself up on his elbow, he surveyed the scene before him from his vantage point on the bed.

 

His knees pulled up almost all the way to his chin, his mouth hanging open ever so slightly, John had curled up into a little ball on the carpet, surrounded by record sleeves like a Sunday roast surrounded by glazed parsnips…only less revolting…a whole lot less revolting. Steven pursed his lips, trying to decide whether to take the boy`s falling asleep during his elaborations on the strengths and weaknesses of the albums they`d been discussing, personal. John made a little snuffling noise and pulled his knees up still a little higher. Not personal, Steven decided, probably just some residual teenage exhaustion from having to grow up weirdly and gangly in all directions at once.

 

Although John`s gangling admittedly was not of the awkward, all-elbows kind and Steven had found himself rather charmed more than once by the elven slightness of the boy`s narrow shoulders and his disproportionally huge head of hair. Still…it couldn`t exactly be comfortable to lie on those bony shoulders and marimba- like rib cage on the floor, John was even more sparsely padded than Steven himself. It very likely was quite cold too. Steven ventured a hand over the side of the bed to brush his fingers across the thin carpet. No, its insidious chill, that forced him to wear slippers even in summer, had not vanished. For some reason, the tip of Steven`s nose suddenly felt cold, shifting his head a little, he pressed it lightly into his pillow.

 

He really should wake John, it wouldn`t do if he caught pneumonia on his perma- frost carpet. Especially not now, when the inevitable was finally going to happen and they would find stardom together. Pushing himself up into a sitting position, Steven`s gaze fell on his spare blanket that rested on the chair at the foot of his bed, where it was always at his fingertips during the winter, should he require it. Maybe it would be better…maybe he should…Steven reached for the blanket. On the other hand, John`s health was very likely quite a bit more robust than Steven`s lamentably fragile constitution, a blanket was probably completely unnecessary.

 

Steven lay back on the bed, his eyes again trained on the sleeping boy. No, John didn`t show any signs of freezing, no shivering or gooseflesh on the skinny forearms, where his baggy jumper had ridden up. Steven watched John`s arms rather closely for a while. A sharp gust of wind rattled the windowpane behind him, and gooseflesh dutifully broke out all over Steven`s own arms. He hastily rolled over to draw the blankets tightly around his body, like a neatly wrapped, lake-bound corpse. It only helped somewhat, also his bed now seemed to possess an unpleasant firmness, he was surprised he`d never really noticed before. The still peacefully sleeping John however, displayed no signs of any discomfort.

 

Though even if John wasn`t freezing  _now_ , lying on a cold surface sapped your body of heat slowly but surely, even if someone lay right beside you and curled up around you, it would only be a matter of time …he should just wake John, tell him to go home, to bed, to not sleep in his room any longer. Rising from his bed, Steven grabbed the blanket from the chair and unfolded it in front of him, it was big enough to cover John from head to toe with it.

 

Steven took a step towards the sleeping boy, looking closer, John certainly didn`t  _appear_ uncomfortable. His feathery, black hair falling in his forehead, his lashes casting spider- leg shadows onto his pale cheeks, he looked rather content actually. He probably didn`t need a blanket after all, he might maybe even…misinterpret it. Steven took a step back, the blanket still held up in front of him. Then again, it would hardly be sensible to wait until he  _did_  need it, he might have caught pneumonia by then. Steven took a step forward again, when John suddenly stirred and slowly opened his eyes to owlishly blink up at him.

 

“Must`ve fallen asleep,” he muttered.

 

“You did,” Steven confirmed politely.

 

“ `s that for me?” John asked, pointing sluggishly at the blanket.

 

“Of course, if you want it,” Steven replied, handing it to John.

 

He`d just been about to carry his blanket from one side of the room to the other, but if John wanted it….

 

“Thanks, mate,” John smiled drowsily, wrapping himself up like a caterpillar.

 

Steven turned and gracefully sank down on his bed again, somehow it seemed warmer now, softer too. John appeared to have already fallen asleep again, his head now resting on the floor. Steven drew his blankets right up to his chin, enjoying the suddenly returned fluffiness of his pillow. His gaze wandered over to John again, it probably was neither comfortable nor healthy for him to lie there like that without even a pillow…

 

 


End file.
